Reflections
by ChristinaRosado Una
Summary: Pre-Season 7. The Scooby Gang cope with their issues.


REFLECTIONS  
  
This story is written by Christina Rosado "Una" and co-written by "Cancion" . . . We do not own the Scooby Gang . . . but the great Joss Whedon does! So don't sue us!! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" A tall, buff boy whined, as Dawn mindlessly bumped into  
  
him as she hurried to the girl's bathroom. The boy chuckled, "Or you're  
  
gonna get a spanking!" He and his buddies, who were just as tall and buff,  
  
giggled.  
  
"You're too funny, Josh!" The boy to his left chimed as he slapped Josh's  
  
back. All the guys laughed. And as Dawn entered the bathroom, she heard  
  
Josh say, "I know, I know" and muffled laughter behind the closed bathroom  
  
door.  
  
Once inside, she strode to the mirror above the sink and stared at her  
  
reflection. She was confronted with a teary, red and puffy Dawnie face. Her  
  
eyebrows furrowed, and she sniffled, wiping the back of her hand under her  
  
nose. She turned the knob of the faucet, and washed her hands, then splashed  
  
the icy water unto her face. Grinding out the tears, she looked up again at  
  
her reflection and sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clink! The sound of his third Budweiser bottle echoed in Xander's head as he  
  
depressingly plumped onto the couch. He was in need, in desperate need of  
  
his true love, Anya. He missed her a great deal. The phone rang. "Merciful  
  
Zeus, who would be calling me this early?" he complained. It was 9:36am to  
  
be exact. He rushed to answer the phone. One more ring was all he needed  
  
for his head to explode. "Hello." The line was silent. "Hello?" Still no  
  
one seemed to answer. "Ahn, is that you?" Xander anxiously hoped that it  
  
would be her. Frantic was he, while he remained on the phone waiting a  
  
response. "Look, if this is you, please. I'm begging you, please answer me."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry..." Xander, the phone pressed against his ear, listened to the  
  
disappointing dial tone. A tear rolled down his cheek when he realized that  
  
had to be Anya. He wanted her back home. He wanted everything to be the way  
  
that they were before the whole wedding incident. He wanted to forget the  
  
whole thing had ever happened. But could he? He loved her, yes, but could he  
  
actually forget how she slept with that soulless thing, that vampire named  
  
Spike? He didn't seem to care anymore. He just wanted her back home. With him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bright and cheery morning sunlight streamed through the open window unto  
  
a very somber and lonely redheaded girl, lying in bed. The covers were  
  
tangled around her perspired body. Willow trembled as she clutched a pillow  
  
to her chest. . . Tara's pillow. Her scent still lingered on the fabric. Willow  
  
would cry now. . . if she could, but the tears had been shed. The ducts were in  
  
drought season. It was another morning without her beautiful, innocent, shy,  
  
understanding, and oh, so perfect lover. Her Tara was gone. . . forever. Willow  
  
glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It read 9:43am. She looked up at  
  
the calendar on the wall, pushing a moist strand of her red hair, matted to  
  
her forehead behind her ear, and saw it was May 17th. It was one week since  
  
Tara's funeral and one whole week and three days since her death.   
  
  
  
Willow turned over, still grasping Tara's pillow and sighed deeply, looking  
  
up at the ceiling. She bit her lower lip, pouted, her throat tightened as  
  
she felt her face contort into a sorrowful look. She remembered the day Tara  
  
died in her arms.  
  
  
  
~~They had just finished making love minutes ago, and were finally dressed.   
  
Xander had come to make amends with Buffy, Tara noticed from the window.   
  
Willow had put away a document in the drawer in their room, when Tara walked  
  
over to Willow and pushed a stray lock of hair behind Willow's ear, smiling.   
  
Both girls looked into each other's eyes. "You're so beautiful," the blond  
  
witch whispered. Willow blushed and the two lovers kissed, but parted rather  
  
quickly when Tara chuckled, "Don't you think we should keep our clothes on  
  
being that we took the trouble to put them back on?"  
  
  
  
The redhead smiled, "Aw, shucks. Party pooper." Tara giggled and walked  
  
over to the window as Willow combed her hair, then set the brush on the  
  
dresser, when she was done. Tara looked down and saw Buffy and Xander bend  
  
down to sit on the garden's bench.  
  
  
  
She turned when Willow called to her, "Tara? I'm. . . I. . . thanks for coming  
  
back." Willow stammered, "Thanks for not leaving me."  
  
  
  
"I could never leave you, Willow. Even after this time we were apart, my  
  
body longed for your touch and my soul cried for yours, Will." Tara smiled.  
  
  
  
"I was lost without you, Tara." Willow said softly.  
  
  
  
"And I found you. I'll always find you Willow."  
  
  
  
"Don't leave me." Willow pleads.  
  
  
  
"I won't, Willow. I promise. I'd have to be put to death to leave you. I  
  
love you, Will." Tara reassured.  
  
  
  
With that, Willow smiled and was the happiest girl on earth. Suddenly,  
  
there was a loud bang. Warm, sticky blood splattered on her neck and shirt.  
  
She inhaled the coppery scent of blood. She saw Tara's confused face. Then  
  
she heard the words fall from Tara's lips, "Your shirt." Tara fell with a  
  
slump, and all Willow could do was call her name and implore for her to get  
  
up.~~  
  
Willow, still lying in the bed, was looking up at the ceiling, tears streamed  
  
down her cheeks. She clutched Tara's pillow, and cried alone in her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wide awake, Spike sat in his armchair, reminiscing on certain moments in the  
  
past. . . his past, with Buffy. Was it the past? Indeed it was. He loved her.   
  
He still did. "Why me?" He thought. "Ugh. . . I have to stop feeling this way . . .  
  
This blasted chip! Why can't I just be. . . ?" He stopped and realized that she  
  
was just a girl. Girls always come and go. "No!" he argued. "Not this one!  
  
She's something special and different and so. . . human."   
  
"I can't. . . I won't. . . NO. . . I CAN'T FORGET about her.I just can't!" He stood up  
  
from his chair to get something to drink. He needed to cool down. He looked  
  
inside the refrigerator. "Bloody hell!" he sighs while noticing nothing  
  
inside. "I guess we both have something in common ol' pal." He slams the  
  
door and looks down in shame. "Emptiness!"  
  
  
  
END OF TEASER  
  
**There will be more to come very soon. Please leave a review, comment, thoughts, ideas, etc. 


End file.
